This trial is designed to test the hypothesis that nasal treatment will lessen the severity of pulmonary allergic reactions. Twelve volunteers allergic to cats are treated with intranasal beclomethasone or placebo for one month each in a double-blind cross-over design. Weekly home visits are performed to measure home antigen concentrations and compliance.